Changes and New Beginnings
by dragon90slayer
Summary: In this fanfic, I will attempt to change the Star Wars universe to what I feel would be a better ending. Starts at the end of season 5. Please read the first chapter for a full description of what I mean by this. This story will contain Anisoka as well as violence and mature content.
1. Summary and Description

**Summary and Description of Fanfic**

Well, it has been forever since I have even considered going back to writing a fanfic, but I decided that now is the time. I apologize if you were expecting a story here but this first chapter will serve to explain what you can expect and what I hope to achieve with this fic.

As you probably don't know (since I have never told you), I am a huge fan of the Star Wars franchise. I know a lot about it, including the expanded universe outside of the movies. Recently, I have watched and re-watched all the Star Wars movies as well as the Star Wars: The Clone Wars T.V show and I have come to the conclusion that I do not like the way the movies (story wise) turn out, especially when compared to the rest of the Star Wars universe. To that end, I am going to do what no one else seems willing to do with any seriousness and attempt to rewrite the story. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing but respect for Star Wars and George Lucas but I would be a poor fan if I didn't say how I think the story should have gone.

The reason I have chosen to put this fic in the category of Star Wars: the Clone Wars is because in that series, the groundwork is already laid for changing the way things turn out, it is just never explored very well by the writers of the show. The fic itself will be an anisoka fic (for those of you who don't know, anisoka means that Anakin and Ahsoka will be paired together). I am doing this for several reasons. First, I like Ahsoka and I think, for such an important character, her story was never properly done justice, plus I think she and Anakin would make a good couple. Second, I do not like, nor did I ever like the Anakin and Padme pairing (I still do not know how I am going to get rid of her so I am open to suggestions). Third, I need to make some change that could be considered reasonable that would allow me to change the story how I see fit.

You should know that, while the fic will be anisoka, it will not be the sole focus of the story as I will be adding other elements including my own original character. This original character is necessary in order to make the changes that I would like. Also, the rating will start out at T but I do plan on changing it to M later on so be aware of that.

I plan to start the fic at the end of the last episode of season 5, when Ahsoka leaves the Jedi order, and continue on from there. I plan to ignore season 6 of SWTCW as well as change episode 3 and anything else after that point. I would like you all to review this and leave me your thoughts on what I have said so far.

I don't know how long it will take to get the actual first chapter of this fic posted but I will try to get it out as soon as possible.

Lastly, to any of you who have read my previous fanfic, I still plan to finish it but I have no idea when that will happen at this point.

Thank you all for your patience and for reading this. Again, if you have any thoughts on this, any comments, concerns, or anything like that, please review or feel free to send me a pm. I would love to hear from you guys about everything that I have said here.


	2. Chapter One: Feelings Revealed

**Author's Note: Well here it is. The first chapter of my new fanfic. Hopefully I can do the Star Wars series justice with this fic as well as write some new endings for my favorite characters. Please take the time to review and let me know what you think, it helps me know if you like the story or not. Now without further delay, chapter one.**

**Chapter One: Feelings Revealed**

Former padawan Ahsoka Tano stood facing the council after being falsely accused of bombing the Jedi temple and almost being sentenced to death. She looked at her master as he spoke.

"They're asking you back, Ahsoka" Anakin said as he held out her padawan braid. "I'm asking you back."

She stared at him, then at the braid, for a long time, all the while a battle raged inside her. Should she come back? They accused her of a terrible crime she did not commit and the only one who believed in her was her master. How could she ever trust the order, or herself, again? How could she go back to that? But then there were her feelings to consider. Feelings she had tried extremely hard to hide from everyone, herself included, ever since she had met Anakin. She was in love with him, that much she knew. If she left the order, it would hurt him and she may never see him again. But did he love her back? He cared about her, certainly, but how could he love her? She was just a padawan, a child. There was no way he could feel the same way about her.

While she was having these thoughts, she had begun to reach for the braid, but at the last second, she made up her mind. She closed her Anakin's hand and did her best not to look at the crestfallen expression on his face.

"I'm sorry master, but I'm not coming back" she said. Before anyone could say anything, and before she burst into tears, she turned and walked out of the room.

Anakin couldn't believe what he just heard. How could she just leave like that? Before anyone could stop him, he ran after her, hoping to catch her before she left the temple.

He caught up to her just outside the main doors to the temple. "Ahsoka, wait!" he called out to her. When she didn't stop, he tried again. "Ahsoka, I need to talk to you!" He said as he ran up behind her. This time she stopped and turned around to face him. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"The council didn't trust me, so how can I trust myself?" she replied as she folded her arms and looked away from him.

"What about me?" Anakin asked "I believed in you, I stood by you!"

Ahsoka turned back to him. "I know you believe in me Anakin and I'm grateful for that, but this isn't about that. I can't stay here any longer, not now." She turned away from him again. She couldn't bear to see the look in his face.

"The Jedi order is your life, you can't just throw it away like this! Ahsoka, you are making a mistake!" he told her, desperate to get her to stay.

"Maybe" she replied "but I have to sort this out on my own. Without the council…" the next words nearly broke her heart "…and without you."

Then she started to walk away. Anakin knew he couldn't let her leave, it would destroy him. Ever since he had met her, he had gotten a feeling around Ahsoka that he struggled to deny. It was a feeling that, until then, he had gotten around only one other person, Padme. But his feelings for Ahsoka were more powerful than any he ever had for Padme. He was in love with Ahsoka and he knew it. He also knew that, at this point, his only chance to get his young padawan to stay with the Jedi was to confess his love for her and pray that she felt the same way about him.

"Ahsoka please, you can't go" he said "I can't live without you."

Ahsoka stopped. What did he just say? She turned around and looked at him, a confused expression on her face.

Anakin saw her hesitate and knew it was now or never. "I…" he struggled to get the words out. "I love you. I have loved you ever since I first met you. Please don't leave, I don't think I would be able to go on without you in my life!"

For what seemed like an eternity, but was in reality only a few seconds, Ahsoka just stood there trying to comprehend what she was just told. Anakin loved her. He did share her feelings. She was overjoyed by this revelation. There was no way she could leave now. She would stay, for Anakin.

To Anakin's horror, Ahsoka started to cry. He was afraid that she was offended, or worse, by his admission. Before he could say or do anything, however, Ahsoka ran at him, jumped into his arms, and kissed him. Anakin was initially startled by this but quickly returned the kiss and deepened it while wrapping his arms around her. The two of them stood there like that for several seconds, lips pressed together and arms wrapped around each other, not caring in the slightest who might see them. After several more seconds, they broke apart.

"Oh Anakin, I love you too, I've always loved you. Of course I will stay, for you" Ahsoka panted out, then proceeded to kiss him again. This again continued for several seconds until Anakin broke them apart, suggesting they should not be making out in such a public place. Ahsoka agreed with him and the two turned around and walked back into the Jedi temple.

After going back to the Jedi council and explaining that Ahsoka had a change of heart, she was welcomed back into the Jedi order with open arms and was once again made Anakin's padawan. As the two of them were leaving the council chambers, Obi-Wan ran up behind Anakin and wanted to talk to him. Anakin told Ahsoka to go on ahead of him and that he would meet her in their shared quarters. He then turned to Obi-Wan to speak to him.

"Anakin, what did you say to Ahsoka? I was sure she was going to leave for good…" he asked Anakin.

Anakin replied "I just told her the truth. I need her here, we need her here." Anakin tried to keep his affection for his padawan out of his voice but wasn't entirely successful.

"Yes well, whatever you told her, I'm glad you were able to convince her to stay" Obi-Wan said. "She's a good Jedi and it would be a shame to lose her." After that, Anakin turned to follow Ahsoka. Obi-Wan walked away, deep in thought. Something was not right, and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Anakin walked into the quarters he shared with his padawan and was greeted with a hug and a deep kiss from Ahsoka.

"I think Obi-Wan is suspicious" Anakin told her. "We're gonna have to be careful that we don't let anyone find out about this. If the Jedi council discovers our relationship, we will both be expelled from the order."

"We shouldn't worry about that right now" Ahsoka replied. "I just want to enjoy your company before we have to go off and fight again." Anakin agreed with this and said that they should probably get some rest. It had been a trying day for both of them after all. As they laid down in bed together, Anakin stayed in deep thought. He knew he would have to do something about Padme. He wasn't sure if he still loved her or not, but he knew he was in love with Ahsoka and wanted to be with her. He told himself he would deal with the situation the next day and fell asleep while holding his young padawan.

**Author's Note: Well how was that? Is the story good so far? Remember to leave a review telling me your thoughts and if you have any suggestions on how you would like the story to go, I would love to hear them too. I know this chapter came out fairly quickly but don't get used to it. I will not always be able to update the story this fast. Until next time, thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter Two: The Confrontation

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter in my fanfic. Here we will see Anakin break off his relationship with Padme. How will she react? Read on and find out. Some other interesting things will also happen. This chapter will be a bit longer than the previous one so I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter Two: The Confrontation**

A huge battle raged in the Jedi Temple. Jedi, both masters and padawans alike, were killed by soldiers in white armor. Anakin, however, could not move. He was powerless to stop the slaughter. Suddenly, he saw a figure in a dark cloak with a hood walk through the hallway and cut down several Jedi with a blue-bladed light saber, laughing all the while. The figure approached a doorway, several of the soldiers on either side of the door standing at attention. The figure entered the room where he knelt before another figure in a dark hooded robe. Anakin was unable to see the face of the second figure, but the first figure pulled back his hood, allowing Anakin to see his face. He did not recognize the face of the man, however, and did not have time to think about it before the standing figure began to speak.

"You have done well, Lord Vader. Now go and bring peace to the empire." The first figure stood and left the room and as the image began to fade, the last thing Anakin heard was an evil, cackling laugh.

* * *

Anakin woke with a start. It was all just a dream. But was it just a dream or was it a premonition, a vision of the future? Surely it couldn't be anything more than a dream, could it? Before he could think too deeply about this, Anakin felt a stirring beside him. Ahsoka woke up and looked at him.

"Anakin? What's the matter?" she asked him.

"Nothing, it was just a dream" he replied, though he wasn't quite convinced of that. He saw that the sun was already up. "We should probably get up anyway. I want to train with you today, and there is a personal matter I need to attend to."

This got Ahsoka's attention. "What personal matter?" she asked.

"I will explain everything to you later, I promise, but for now we need to train." He replied. Ahsoka reluctantly agreed. She was extremely curious about what Anakin might be up to, but she knew better than to question him about it. He would tell her when he was ready. The two of them got ready, then left their shared quarters to head for the part of the temple dedicated to training.

They arrived in one of the training rooms. There were a few other Jedi in the room, but otherwise the two were alone. They began by practicing various light saber moves and combat styles. As Anakin was having Ahsoka practice a particularly tricky maneuver, he noticed the other Jedi had left the room and the two of them were now completely alone. Anakin grinned to himself and walked up behind his padawan.

"Here, let me show you how to do it" Anakin said and he guided her arms from behind, very obviously pressing his body against hers while he did it. Ahsoka had been so focused on completing the maneuver that she hadn't noticed they were alone so when Anakin grabbed her from behind she gasped, afraid they would get caught. She then looked around and noticed that they were, indeed, alone. She smiled and, with Anakin's help, completed the maneuver. Then she turned around and looked at Anakin.

"You're such a good teacher" she said in a seductive voice, then she leaned up and kissed him. Anakin responded by wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss. After several seconds of this, the two were forced to break apart when they heard someone coming. Not two seconds after they broke apart, master Plo Koon walked into the training room, nodded to the two of them, and proceeded to perform a series of exercises Anakin only vaguely recognized. The two of them quietly sighed and realized they would have to wait until they were alone to enjoy each other's company.

* * *

After a couple hours of training, Anakin and Ahsoka decided they had enough for the day and went back to their quarters. "That was exhausting" Ahsoka remarked as she made her way towards the refresher. "I need to freshen up, care to join me?" she asked innocently, turning and looking at him.

"As tempting as that is, Snips, there is that personal matter I need to take care of" he told her.

Ahsoka frowned and replied "And I suppose you're still not going to tell me what it is?"

"I told you, I will tell you everything once it's done" he replied "but now I need to go."

Ahsoka once again frowned but didn't say anything else as she walked into the refresher and closed the door. Anakin shook his head and turned to leave. He went to one of the hangers and got in his speeder. He then went to Padme's apartment building. He got out of the speeder and walked into the building over to the turbo lift, nodding to some Naboo royal security guards as he went. He got in the turbo lift and pressed the appropriate floor button. As the turbo lift was rising, Anakin went over what he would say. He tried to decide how he should phrase what he was about to tell Padme before he eventually decided to just wing it. As the turbo lift came to a stop, Anakin took a deep breath and prepared to confront his wife. He exited the turbo lift and walked up to the door to Padme's apartment, where a Naboo guard told Padme over comlink that he had arrived. _Well, here goes nothing_ he thought as he walked into the Apartment.

"Ani!" Padme said when she saw him "It's so good to see you." She ran up and hugged him, to which he hugged her back. "How's Ahsoka? I'm so glad you were able to find the real person responsible."

"She's fine, thanks for defending her in court" Anakin said.

"Of course, she has always been a friend" Padme replied. "So what are you doing here? Did you just come to talk about the trial?" Padme asked as she moved to kiss him. Before she could, however, Anakin held out his hand to stop her.

"Padme, we need to talk" he said. When she saw how serious his expression was, she only nodded and waited for him to continue. Well this was it, no sense beating around the bush, might as well just get it over with. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

To say that Padme was surprised by this would be an understatement. She stared at Anakin in shock for a few seconds. When she finally could force herself to speak, there was anger in her voice as well as worry, frustration, and numerous other emotions. "You mind telling me why?" she asked.

"Our relationship isn't working out. All we do is end up fighting most of the time and I sense that if we continue like this, it will bring both of us nothing but pain" He said.

Padme once again stared at him for several seconds, unable to form words or fully process what he was saying. When she did, she finally replied "You think I'm gonna let you break off this relationship because we fight a lot? Then you don't know me very well. Anakin I love you!"

Anakin turned away from her and responded with pain in his voice. "I know, and I'm sorry. Our relationship is finished." As he said this, he started to walk back towards the door.

When he was about half way to the door, Padme called out behind him. "It's Ahsoka, isn't it?" Anakin stopped in his tracks.

"What did you just say?" he asked without turning around.

Padme walked up behind him. "Don't you think I've noticed the way you look at her? You're in love with her aren't you?"

Anakin realized that after everything the two of them had been through, he had to at least tell her the truth of why he was leaving her. "Yes" he said in barely more than a whisper.

"Anakin, she's a just a kid, not to mention a Jedi like you" Padme said.

"She feels the same way" Anakin said simply. "She was going to leave the Jedi order after the trial. The only way I could convince her to stay was to reveal my true feelings for her." Padme had no response to this revelation. She simply stood there staring at him. "I never wanted to hurt you, but I have to leave you. I love Ahsoka and she loves me."

"Anakin wait, don't go please!" Padme begged but Anakin had already made up his mind.

"Goodbye Padme" Anakin said. Saying nothing else, he walked out of the apartment door with Padme staring in disbelief at his back. Anakin then got back in his speeder and made his way back to the Jedi temple.

* * *

When he got back to the temple, Anakin parked his speeder and went to find Ahsoka. He found her meditating on the floor of their quarters. He walked inside and sat on one of the beds, waiting for her to finish. After about ten minutes, she opened her eyes and stood up. She walked over to him and kissed him. He kissed her back, glad for her affection after his confrontation with Padme. After several seconds, the two of them broke apart.

"So Skyguy, did you take care of your 'personal matter?'" Ahsoka asked.

"I did" he replied.

"Are you gonna tell me about it?"

Anakin sighed, then sat down on the bed. "Yes, I said I would tell you so I'll tell you." Ahsoka sat down next to Anakin and looked at him expectantly. "So you know I once had a crush on Senator Amidala when I was a kid right?" She nodded. "Well, what you didn't know was that those feelings were reciprocated." Ahsoka looked at him in surprise. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Anakin saw the look of surprise, then confusion on Ahsoka's face and decided he should elaborate further. "The two of us were in love and we were married shortly after the clone wars began." Ahsoka jumped off the bed and turned to look at him in surprise.

"So you two have been married for almost three years? Were you ever going to tell me this?" she asked, there was a slight hint of betrayal in her voice.

"I never told anyone, not even Obi-Wan" Anakin said. "The only others who know besides Padme are Artoo and Threepio. You are the first person I have ever told."

Ahsoka sat back down when Anakin told her this. She was not quite sure what to make of this situation. "So the personal matter?" she asked.

"I went to break off my relationship with Padme" Anakin replied. "I chose you, I will always choose you." He was unsure how Ahsoka was taking this news, but hopefully she wouldn't take it badly. She just sat there, staring at nothing for several seconds, then several minutes. Anakin was worried that she was angry at him and was about to say something when she suddenly turned and kissed him fiercely, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

They broke apart long enough for Ahsoka to pant out "I love you Anakin." She then resumed kissing him, to which he responded eagerly, glad she wasn't mad about his deception. After several minutes of this, they finally broke apart but stayed close. They were both glad for each other's presence.

Finally Anakin turned to Ahsoka and spoke. "We should do something."

"Like what? Ahsoka asked.

"We should go out to eat somewhere" he replied. Ahsoka smirked and pretended to be indignant.

"Anakin Skywalker are you asking me out on a date?" she said.

Anakin blushed. "Yeah, I guess I am" he said.

"I'd love to" she replied. Before they could do anything, however, Anakin's comlink beeped. He groaned and was half tempted to ignore it but figured it might be important.

He pushed the button on the comlink and answered "what?"

"Anakin, this is Obi-Wan. Could you and Ahsoka come to the war room please? We have a bit of a situation."

The comlink went dead and Anakin sighed. "Well, I guess our dinner plans will have to wait. We should go see what the emergency is." Ahsoka nodded and the two of them walked out of their quarters and made their way to the war room.

**Author's Note: Well a bit of a cliff hanger at the end there. Sorry if you think the story has been slow so far but it will get more exciting in the next chapter, I promise. Please review and let me know what you guys think of the story so far. The next chapter should be out in a couple days so be on the lookout for it.**


	4. Chapter Three: A New Player

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter in my fanfic. What kind of situation could be brewing? And how will the Jedi deal with it? Read on and find out. Also this chapter will introduce my original character so I hope you guys like him. Without further delay, here's chapter three.**

**Chapter Three: A New Player**

Anakin and Ahsoka walked into the war room where they see Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. "So what's the situation?" Anakin asked them.

"We've intercepted a partial transmission from General Grievous to Count Dooku" Mace Windu replied. "We managed to decode most of it and we believe it details a separatist attack on a Republic base on this planetoid." A hologram of a small planet appeared on the holo grid.

"If the separatists were to destroy that base, then they would have an opening to attack multiple key Republic worlds, including Naboo" Obi-Wan continues.

"Anakin, I want you, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka to take a battalion of clones along with three cruisers to the planetoid" Mace Windu says. "There you will reinforce the clones already at the base and stop this separatist attack."

"Who is the Jedi General in charge of the defense of that base?" Ahsoka asked.

"The base's defense fleet is currently commanded by Jedi master Damon Frost. You will join his troops and repel the attack" Plo Koon said. Anakin and Ahsoka were surprised by this. They had both heard of Master Frost but neither had met him before. He was supposedly ranked among the most powerful Jedi in the order. There were even rumors he could beat Master Windu in a light saber duel, though the rumors were unconfirmed. Anakin and Ahsoka knew that if a Jedi of that caliber was personally overseeing the base's defenses, then the situation must be serious.

"We don't know exactly when the attack will occur but we believe it will be within the next three rotations" Obi-Wan said.

"Well then we'd better hurry" Anakin stated. He, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan then said their goodbyes to Mace Windu and made their way to the hanger. There, they took a gunship up to a Republic cruiser orbiting Coruscant. The three of them walked onto the bridge where they met up with Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and Admiral Yularen. They all greeted each other and prepared to get underway.

"Well we'd better get going if we're gonna reinforce Master Frost in time" Anakin said.

"Agreed, initiate hyper drive" Admiral Yularen replied.

"Going to light speed" one of the deck officers says. After they are in hyperspace, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and Ahsoka.

"It will be a few hours until we get there, why don't you two get some rest? You may need it" Obi-Wan said. Anakin and Ahsoka agreed and headed to their quarters.

"So what do you think about working with Master Frost, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked Anakin once they get to their quarters. Anakin turned towards her and grabbed her, kissing her on the lips. She kissed him back and they were like that for a few seconds.

"I think I will be glad to have the opportunity to fight alongside a Jedi of his caliber" Anakin replied after they broke apart. Ahsoka agreed with his statement and the two of them laid down to rest for the upcoming battle.

* * *

After about two and a half hours, Anakin's comlink beeped, waking him and Ahsoka up. "What?" he said when he answered his comlink.

"We're nearing the system. We will emerge from hyperspace in about twenty minutes" Admiral Yularen said.

"Alright, we'll be right there" Anakin replied, then ended the transmission. "Come on Snips, we gotta go."

"Sure thing Skyguy" Ahsoka said, then the two of them made their way to the bridge.

They arrived on the bridge, nodded to Obi-Wan, and waited for the ship to emerge from hyperspace. After several minutes had passed, one of the deck crew announced they had arrived at the system and were coming out of hyperspace. The three Jedi cruisers then came out of hyperspace in the middle of a huge battle. Out of the view port, they say five Republic cruisers and a few support ships attempting to fight off the vastly larger Separatist fleet which was engaging them. Immediately, all the crew were alert and at their stations.

"Status report!" Admiral Yularen called out.

"Looks like the Separatists have already arrived, Admiral! They're launching a massive assault against General Frost's ships" one of the deck officers said.

"We have to help them!" Ahsoka shouted.

"We have the element of surprise, we can out flank them" Anakin replied. "Prepare to launch fighters and bombers. Bring us up behind those Separatist Frigates and we'll blow them away!" As he said this, he and Ahsoka were already making their way to the turbo lift to head for the hanger.

They arrived in the hanger just as the first wave of fighters was preparing to launch. "Come on Snips, let's go!" Anakin shouted as he got into his Jedi Starfighter.

"Right away Master!" She replied as she got into her own fighter. They launched from the hanger and joined several squadrons of ARC-170 and V-19 Starfighters as well as Y-Wing bombers. They made their way towards the Separatist ships, who appeared to have noticed them as the Separatist frigates started firing at them.

"Watch out for those Vulture Droids!" Anakin said to his squadron. "Gold Squadron, target that command ship! If we can take it out, the droids will be in disarray!"

"Right away general!" one of the clone pilots replied and the Y-Wings broke off to attack the Separatist command ship.

"The rest of you, let's give them some cover!" Anakin shouted and the fighters began to engage the Vulture Droids. After several minutes of intense battle, the bombers were finally in position to attack the droid command ship.

"We're in position, beginning attack run!" one of the pilots said. The Y-Wing squadron flew along the top of the Separatist cruiser aiming for the bridge. "We're in range, bombs away!" The bombers launched their proton bombs and successfully destroyed the bridge of the Separatist command ship. "Yeah! We got 'em!" All the clones started cheering.

"All right, good job men" Anakin said. "Now let's focus on that next ship." Before he could do anything, however, he received a transmission from Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, we need you and Ahsoka back here now" he said. "We've picked up droid boarding craft headed for General Frost's command ship. We need to take the gunships and go help him."

"Sure thing Obi-Wan" Anakin replied. "Come on, Snips."

"Right away Master" Ahsoka said.

The two of them then turned their ships around and headed back to the Resolute. They landed their ships in the hanger where they saw clones loading into several gunships. Anakin and Ahsoka got out of their fighters and met up with Obi-Wan who was coordinating the clones. The three of them then got into one of the gunships just as it was about to take off. The gunships left the hanger and flew through the battle to General Frost's flagship. Anakin and Ahsoka noticed several droid boarding ships lodged in the top of the Jedi Cruiser as they landed in the hanger.

"Come on, this way!" Anakin shouted as he got out of the gunship. He ran towards the turbo lift to the bridge. Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and the clones quickly followed him and they made their way to the bridge.

They arrived at the bridge where they saw a massive battle taking place. They immediately attacked the droids from behind as they were engaged with the clones on the bridge. Through the battle Anakin saw a blue light saber slashing through the droids, but he could not see its owner clearly. He figured it must be Master Frost. The battle continued for several minutes before the Jedi and the clones destroyed the last of the droids on the bridge. Anakin was just cutting down the last of the battle droids when he heard someone speak up from behind him.

"Well Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Master Frost, thanks for saving my ship."

Anakin turned around to greet Master Frost and what he saw made him jump back in horror. There, standing before him in Jedi robes and with a blue light saber in his hand, was the man from his dream.

**Author's Note: Well I hope you guys don't mind another minor cliffhanger. So what is going to happen and how will Anakin react to seeing the face from his dream? You will have to wait and see. Until next time. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.**


End file.
